Crossing-Over!
by gothamcity29
Summary: A monster that can travel between alternate realities proves too tough a fight for Ultraman Mebius. However he gets an ally in the form of the alternate dimension Ultra...Ultraman Tiga!


ULTRAMAN: MEBIUS/ULTRAMAN: TIGA: CROSSING-OVER!

MAIN

Ultraman Mebius

Ultraman Tiga

The planet Earth where to titananic sized combatants battle on the streets of the great city Tokyo, Japan. One is humanoid with a red and purple colored body and shiny silver colored hands and feet. Also his face shares the same color with a fin and two bright almost head light like eyes. It is Ultraman Tiga a giant of pure light who defends this world Earth from other worldly threats. Including giant monsters or alien invaders who tried to steal humans and take them back to their own world as slaves. The monster he fights is called the Gate Keeper who is a monster from a nameless dimension. It has incredible power that allows it to open voids to other dimensions of all sorts. It seems that the monster has come to Earth to conquer it. With only Ultraman in his way and soon the battle wages on with these two titans of power. One who is good and vowed to protect Earth as if it is his own while the other is a monster that will destroy anything to achieve ultimate power.

This Gate Keeper is an almost humanoid shape like Ultraman but his left arm is larger than his right. It sports claws that allows him to cross over into the other dimensions and will succeed. For this creature was created to actually monitor and watch over all the universes that evolve over the millennia. However the power corrupted it and so then the Gate Keeper believes it is his destiny to go and enslave all these other worlds instead. Now then these two titans battle with each using both martial arts and their energy blast attacks. The battle itself seems futile for the Gate Keeper as well as Ultraman Tiga. His color timer has begun to flash red which means he is running low on energy. The draw back to his kind is that he can only be in the Earth's atmosphere for a few minutes at most. However he believes he can win the battle with his most powerful attack the Zeppelion Ray. It is normally Ultraman Tiga's last effort in destroying his foe but there are times when it can fail.

As now he crosses his hands and then he uses it full blast however the Gate Keeper creature does the unthinkable. He absorbs the power and channels it through his body and with a sinister laugh and taunt, "Ha Ultraman Tiga, you have failed! By taking your power I shall open a portal to another version of Earth and conquer it! Farewell champion of the Earth, for soon it will belong to the Gate Keeper!" The Gate Keeper opens the portal and as promised leaps into the swirling blue vortex. Ultraman Tiga knows the Gate Keeper must be stopped so he has no choice but to follow the monster thorugh the portal. However he knows that his Earth will be vulnerable but he feels there is no other option. So now Ultrman Tiga leaps into the portal and follows the Gate Keeper through to the other world. With the monster not the wiser that his hated antagonist has followed him to the other world.

Now on another reality another Earth there is a young man who has the appearance of a young handsome man with brunette hair. His name is Mirai who works for an orginization called GUYS which protects Earth from monsters and alien threats. He may look like an ordinary young man however he is an alien visitor. In this world he is called Ultraman Mebius and was sent to protect Earth by the Father of Ultra himself. He is young for an Ultra but like so many before him has pledged to protect this world and with his life if need be. Which might come soon for the sky darkens with the sun blocked by by clouds. Soon lightning erupts and the ground begins to shake with finally a rip in the very fabric of reality has openned. With the Gate Keeper monster stepping out through the rip in space. He laughs again and says, "I have done it, I have come to this alternate Earth which I will conquer. No Ultraman will be able to stop me now. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

However not known to him as of yet this reality has it's own version of Ultraman in fact there have been several that have come to Earth. Now though the Gate Keeper unleashes a powerful dark colored energy beam and soon begins to destroy the city. Mirai knows something must be done and so he raised his left hand and his Mebium Brace appears as of out of nowhere. He shouts his name, "MEBIUS," and he grows to his giant form and enters a combat ready stance. The Gate Keeper is both shocked and intrigued that this world does indeed have it's own Ultraman warriors. On the other hand he senses that this is a young an inexperienced Ultra which may give him the edge needed to destroy him. Although unknown to him Ultraman Tiga is still forcing his way through the void to get to this other world. The void itself is having a very strange side effect on him, for it seems the energies from the vortex is replenishing his own almost limitless power. So hopefully soon Ultraman Tiga will make it through the void and stop the Gate Keeper monster.

Who on the other Earth has already engaged the Gate Keeper monster in battle and so far a victor is not clear. Both the Gate Keeper and Mebius are giving their all or so Mebius claims for the Gate Keeper. For he taunts Mebius by saying, "HA! You are an Ultraman? You are only a boy who uses those powers as a play thing. You are not worthy to bear such a name!" This makes him angry and so Mebius tries to gather his strength together and fight the Gate Keeper and beat him. Mebius uses his Mebium Blade to try and slice this very arrogant monster into pieces but he transforms his own hand into a very large axe like appendage. Which is then used to dodge the blade and causes it to shatter which gives the Gate Keeper the opportunity to attack himself. He makes to slash function in the shape of an X which then attaches itself to Mebius and causes him great pain. In fact so much so his allies from GUYS have to come in and save their comrade. He pleas to them to not help as he wants to prove himself to the monster.

Which they give him the opportunity and so then Ultraman Mebius gives it one last shot and tries to use the Mebium Shot. Which even with his energy near depleted and his color timer flashing Mebius gives it all he's got. However as the Gate Keeper did with Tiga's power he simply absorbs it into his own body. However this time instead of absorbing the power he rechannels it back at Mebius and creates the Twisted Mebium Shoot. Which is simply a perversion of Mebius' own power. The blast doesn't kill him but is forces him to return to his human form and is in extreme pain. The Gate Keeper sees Mebius in his human form and goes for the kill until the ship from GUYS intereferes. They refuse to let their comrade die in vain and use their weapons to try and stop him. However he merely uses his giant hand to block the weapons. Now then like before he uses his X slash attack to finish them off once and for all. Mirai is unfortunately too weak to help his comrades so it looks to be the end of them.

However as luck would have it another portal opens with another mammoth sized figure leaping from it. It is Ultraman Tiga who has arrived at last and quickly goes to the aid of the flying wing and grabs it quickly. The Gate Keeper is like before shocked for he may have defeated one Ultraman but now Tiga has followed him to this world. He gently sets the plane down by bending down on his knees. The GUYS crew as well as Mirai are in awe of this new Ultraman for many have indeed come to Earth but not this one. Even Mirai is baffled at who this new Ultraman is for he has never seen him in the Land of Light before. Now the Gate Keeper speaks again, "So then Ultraman Tiga you followed me here aye? I should have figured your nobility would not allow me to go unpunished. That weakness shall be your downfall for you and all of the Ultras will die today!" Ultraman Tiga proves his worth for he boasts his power has been fully restored thanks to that vortex. Which then gives him the added courage to say he intends to destroy the Gate Keeper and protect his Earth as well as this one.

This causes the GUYS crew and Mirai to ponder when he mentioned his Earth and this one which makes them wonder. However Ultraman Tiga and the Gate Keeper do battle once again with both engaging in physical combat as well as their energy attacks. In fact Ultraman Tiga shows one of his signature abilities that no other Ultraman has been capable of doing. He changes from his merged purple and red form to an all red strength form. It increases his power greatly but at the cost of losing some of his speed in battle. Mirai is once again in awe of this Ultraman Tiga and sees his power as most impressive to be sure. Tiga and the Gate Keeper battle viciously and without mercy to each other. As Tiga blocks the attacks the Gate Keeper gets angry and is forced to improvise. However Tiga is no fool and without hesitation transforms into his sky form. This gives him greater speed in battle but his defenses diminish partially as a result of said speed. The battle once again goes on however again Tiga's power begins to dwindle and the Gate Keeper is growing weak as well.

So in order to escape he pulls off one last dirty trick which is to attack Ultrman Mebius in his weakened human form. Tiga sees this and without thinking any other thought at all goes to defend him and takes the blast instead. So now then the Gate Keeper escapes and Ultraman Tiga is upset he let this monster get away. However that is not important now for he reverts to his human form as well and goes to Mirai's aid. Ultraman Tiga's human form's name is Daigo and he quickly runs to Mirai at once. Who is in pain but also a bit bewildered to who Daigo and for that matter Ultraman Tiga is. Daigo promises to explain as soon as possible but they also need get to the GUYS crew he saved which they do.

Now then the Gate Keeper is in his own personal dimension he created to heal his wounds. He underestimated Ultraman Tiga greatly but knows he can handle that young immature Ultraman Mebius in battle. However with the fact this Earth has it's own Ultraman warriors he wonders if there are more in this uninverse. Which if indeed there are that means each faced their fair share of monsters and that gives him an idea. In fact all the Gate Keeper does is simply laugh for soon a plan is going to form. A plan that will not only destroy Ultraman Tiga but that young one and any other Ultras that get in his way.

Now then Daigo is brought to the GUYS headquarters and explains, "As I mentioned before with the battle against the Gate Keeper, I am not of this universe. I am an Ultraman like Mirai but instead of being an Ultra who took human form I am a human that takes the form of Ultraman. For I am a descendant of many who took on the form of Ultraman Tiga and with that responsability I have to protect Earth. So I could not stand idely by as he attempted to conquer another Earth. So I followed him here to this Earth and attempted to fight him but he got away. I am sorry for failing, please forgive me?" His story is quite an astounding one to be sure but Mirai believes him 100%. So then the Gate Keeper creature will need to be defeated plus GUYS needs to find some way of sending Daigo back to his home universe. So then while Daigo is here Mirai wants to give him the grand tour of their headquarters.

Some are a bit distrustful of Daigo as he did come from the same void from the Gate Keeper monster. However most trust Mirai's judgement on this new Ultraman and find it very fascinating that he and the Gate Keeper came from an alternate Earth. In fact it seems many of the GUYS scientists have long thought possible that alternate dimensions each with it's own Earth could be possible. That was all of course just theories and water cooler talk but with Daigo here it proves it is possible.

Now Mirai shows Daigo everything he possibly can and it is all rather impressive especially for Daigo. As like Mirai on his own Earth Daigo works for a similar group called GUTS that protects Earth from monsters and alien threats as well. However he must admit his headquarters can not compare to this one. However their tour will have to wait for an alarm seems to activate which causes the two Ultraman hosts to take action. The Gate Keeper monster has returned and it seems he is more than ever going to kill both Ultramans that he was forced to run away from. The GUYS forces already begin to take action against the Gate Keeper and soon Mirai and Daigo transform into their Ultraman forms. Both now the collosal sized titans surround the Gate Keeper. Both intend to stop him this time but the Gate Keeper speaks, "Fools all of you! I possess the power to go to other realities including the realm of death. Now witness as I bring back creatures of this world's past aching to get revenge on Ultraman!" Which the Gate Keeper manages by taking four monsters with two from each universe and bringing them to life again.

The pair of monsters from Ultraman Tiga's world is his corrupted Ultra brother which became Evil Tiga and a monster called Yanakagi. Which was a monster he faced when he was transported into the past and has power draining abilities. From this dimension is a monster called the Red King which is a monster who has faced many different Ultramans. With finally the Ace Killer robot which was a robot created originally to kill Ultraman Ace but was destroyed by him. Both Ultramans as well as the GUYS crew are horrified by what they see and to finish it off the skies darken and red lightning fills the skies. Now then Ace Killer and Red King attack Ultraman Mebius all together. The same with Evil Tiga and Yanakagi who gang up on him as well. Who grabs Tiga and holds him down and allows Evil Tiga to use his purple Evil Beam of energy. Which hits Tiga directly in his chest and causes him great pain which then Yanakagi tosses him like a pair of old socks.

Ace Killer and Red King attack together to defeat and ultimately defeat Mebius with Ace Killer using his own signature energy attacks. For Ace Killer has the ability to absorb and copy any Ultraman power which makes him a force to be reckoned with. Red King attacks as well by shooting these red meteor like projectiles from his mouth. This to causes Mebius pain and he can not even get a good chance to put up a decent fight. The GUYS fighter planes come in to try and help the Ultras but the Gate Keeper attacks the plane himself. Which causes it to go out of control but Tiga manages to draw enough strength to save them yet again. With them saved both Ultras make it clear they do not want the GUYS crew helping them. As both can not let their human comrades risk their lives for them and could never forgive themselves if the GUYS crew perished. The two Ultramans get up but their color timers are beginning to flash which means they must end the battle fast.

However soon all five monsters combine their powers into one powerful beam of dark energy and attack both Ultras. They both take the blast on full force and can not even defend themselves nor are the GUYS crew. They are all completely helpless with no possible hope of winning with both Tigas both fallen and no possible chance left. Except there is one possible solution for there are four what seem to be middle aged men appear. All four see that the two Ultramans have no chance and so what could be seen as a miracle happens. For it seems that like Daigo and Mirai these four men are also each an Ultraman. Each man has been a host human form for an Ultraman: Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and finally Ultraman Ace. All four men with their individual way of transforming change into each Ultraman with both the five monsters and the two Ultramans shocked at their coming. Well not so much Mebius as all four of these Ultras are his mentors while he is here on Earth.

Now then to aid their brothers Ultraman and Ultraman Ace give some of their energies to the fallen Ultras which restores them to full power. They then get back on their feet with them nodding as they do for gratitude in being saved. Now then with them saved it is time to vanquish these monsters once and for all. With each Ultraman taking one of the villains with Ace vs. Ace Killer, Ultraman vs. Red King, Ultraseven vs. Yanakagi, and finally Jack vs. Evil Tiga. Now with that said and done both Tiga and Mebius can finally face the Gate Keeper and this time destroy him once and for all. Now that the match is finally even the Ultras go to battle against these foes with each Ultra proving their skill and power over these titanic terrors. So now then both Tiga and Mebius again surround the Gate Keeper and attack together as brother in arms and almost in blood. For they may be from two different universes but they all know for certain that Ultraman is here to protect this planet from any threat the universes have to offer.

The four monsters are dazed and weakening which is the perfect opportunity for the four Ultra Brothers to finish them all off. By combining their powers the four of them vanquish their foes with the Gate Keeper now all alone. Now the moment the two Ultras have been waiting for the two of them combine the Mebium Shoot and the Zeppelion rays and finish off the Gate Keeper once and for all. Now both worlds are safe from those monsters but it came at a price for it seems that Ultraman Tiga is stranded here. He bows his head in sorrow but the first Ultraman comes forth and says, "Do not despair brother for we will send you back to your world." The four of them combine their powers and create another rift in space that will send Tiga back to his world. With that done all five of the Ultras shake hands and bid farewell to their brother from the alternate dimension. He nods his head again and with no time to spare leaps into the portal and returns to his world.

The five Ultramans looks on as their new brother departs to his world with Mebius wondering if they will meet again. Ultraman the original says, "I am sure there will be a time the two of you shall meet again. For even the vastness of reality everlasting friendships will always last forever." Now then back on Tiga's world the GUTS crew are fighting a monster alone with all of them wondering just where in the world is Ultraman Tiga. Their answer is answered for a blue vortex opens with Tiga popping out and soaring in the air. The GUTS crew is happy for Ultraman Tiga is back and that means nothing shall threaten his world again.

THE END!


End file.
